


Destiny Pentober Day 20 - A Fallen Comrade

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Easton-4 finds herself pinned down by a battalion of Cabal and forced into hiding without her weapon. She's capable as ever, but when a wild card gets thrown into the mix it may take a hasty alliance to win the day.
Relationships: Exo Guardian & Awoken Guardian, Female Guardian & Female Guardian, Original Guardian & Original Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Kudos: 1





	Destiny Pentober Day 20 - A Fallen Comrade

# A Fallen Comrade

###  _Written by Freyja_

On a day as freezing as it was misty, Easton-4 was assigned a scouting mission from the Vanguard. The goal was for her to gather intel on a local Red Legion cell based just outside the walls of the tower. Bullets whizzed past her head as she ducked behind a counter in a shot up and old house, long since laid to waste by the harsh environment of the European Dead Zone. 

“I swear I am going to have Zavala’s head for this, Emerald. ‘Small Red Legion cell’ my ass! There has to be dozens of legionnaires out there!”

“89 to be exact, minus the eleven you already killed 7 minutes ago.” Emerald retorted.

“Smartass.”

Easton threw another thermite grenade over her head as she dove to the ground to avoid gunfire. Unfortunately, she was too close to the initial blast, and the resulting explosive force knocked her gun straight from her hand. The Ace of Spades slid across the shattered tile of what was once, a kitchen floor. As the Titan attempted to reach for it, a flurry of bullets shot at her hand. The Sunbreaker cursed as she withdrew her lead-filled hand from the open.

“Blast! Emerald, where the hell is my rifle?”

“Back on the ship.”

“Can you transmat it to me? So I have a weapon again?”

“The Legion appears to be jamming my signal to the ship. It appears you are on your own.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” the Titan expressed with sarcasm.

As Easton looked around the room for any implement she could use as a weapon, she noticed something move in the not-so-lit corner of the destroyed kitchen.

“No way…” Easton squinted harder as she was just barely able to make out the figure. It was a Fallen child. The poor little one was taking a fetal position in the corner to avoid the gunfire. The Titan whistled over to the child to get their attention.

“Hey! I need your help!”

The child looked up at Easton across the room.

“Can you understand me at all?”

The child nodded.

“No fucking way.” Easton muttered to herself.

“I need you to slide my gun back over to me. Can you do that?”

The child hesitated.

“Look I know you don't trust me because I'm a Guardian. I get it. Really. But I don’t see either of us getting out of here without helping each other out a little.”

The tiny Vandal child just stared at Easton. She sighed.

“I can give you some of these if you help.”

The Titan held out a handful of candy from the festival that was happening at the tower. The child looked at the gun, then to Easton's outstretched hand, then to the Cabal, then back to the gun. After a couple more seconds of contemplation, the child slid the gun over to the Guardian. Easton hollered with a cry of victory as she reloaded her weapon and proceeded to rampage through the Cabal platoon. Within a couple of minutes, the only two left standing were Easton, and the child who was still cowering in the house.

“You can come out now if you want little dude.”

The child slowly stood up and walked over to Easton, with its four arms outstretched.

“T-thank you f-for r-rescuing Krina.”

“You can  _ speak _ common?”

“Very little. Can I please have sweets?”

“Well, since you asked so politely, I can give you an entire bag.”

And with that statement, Emerald transmitted a small bag of candy into the Sunbreaker’s hand. 

“Listen kid, the EDZ isn't safe for children of any race. Where is your family?”

The kid looked down and then back at the house. Easton understood immediately.

“Would you like to visit the Last City?”

The kid’s face brightened.

“I know someone there who can take care of you. They are a Guardian, but you will love them.”

Easton led the kid into the ship and prepared for takeoff. 

“Hey Emerald, patch me into Violet.”

As Emerald began to establish the connection, Easton preparing herself for how much Violet would gush, the ship took off. Inbound to the Last City of humanity on earth. Soon to be just “Last City.”


End file.
